edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed in a Halfshell
"Ed in a Halfshell" is the 21st episode of Season 2 and the 47th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah has Ed take care of Jimmy while she is at her ballet lesson. Later after seeing how much bonding two people do together, Eddy takes Jimmy under his wing as a temporary apprentice and gets his feathers severely ruffled. Plot The Eds are busy setting up their new scam "Gerbil For a Day" (Ed being the gerbil). The scam is a failure, as there are no willing customers, and also Sarah shows up. Who makes The Ed's play with Jimmy while she's at her ballet lesson and he won't have anyone to play with. She gives him a whistle in case The Eds cause him trouble, and she will come to his aid. The Ed's decide to play games, unfortunately for the weaklings Jimmy and Double D, Eddy chooses dodgeball. After causing Ed pain, Eddy turns his attention to Double D, who flashbacks to the torment of gym class. After he and Jimmy scream, Jimmy decides it's his turn. Eddy says "No way!" to this since he claims it is still his turn. Jimmy is about to whistle for Sarah when Ed pleads Jimmy to not to since "Sarah is bad for Ed!". He then lands on Eddy while saying don't hog the ball as well as saying let Jimmy have a turn. Jimmy is happy that he gets a turn. Ed then rubs Eddy's shirt on his head a few times before sticking him to the garage door like a magnet. After Ed give Jimmy the ball, Edd notes that the position is way to far for Jimmy and asks him to move Jimmy closer. Ed then brings Jimmy closer and says to him it is his turn to hurt Eddy. Eddy mocks Jimmy that he will not him that hard, but this proves to be a mistake as Jimmy is incredibly angered by this. He hits Eddy so hard that Eddy falls through the door. Ed and Jimmy celebrate, with Ed acting like an older brother with Jimmy mimicking him. Eddy (after Double D explains to him) decides to mold him into a master scammer. After a series of tests, which involve things like manipulation of Ed in to doing the heavy lifting and throwing eggs at a picture of Sarah (and Ed and Edd), it's time for Jimmy's first scam. Jimmy invents a trampoline scam, which is more successful than any of Eddy's previous scams (and Edd even admits that the would never have thought of making a trampoline from the materials that Jimmy used, to which Jimmy replies smugly that it was obvious he wouldn't, making Double D angry). Eddy tries to take 50% of his profits, but Jimmy decides not to share with his teacher. Eddy attacks him and they fight. Ed, thinking he was a referee, blows the whistle that Sarah gave Jimmy. Edd warns him about it, but it was too late. The boys stop until Sarah arrives crashing. Jimmy tries to look as pathetic as possible, rubbing dirt in his own eyes. Sarah promptly shoves Eddy and Double D down Ed's throat and through his ears, then she and Jimmy leave for the candy store. Double D remarks that Eddy truly created a monster and Eddy replies that it makes him feel all warm inside. Ed tries to say something, but can't so Edd says to not talk with his mouth full and the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': promoting "Whaddya think, Kev? Gerbil for a day! Only 25 cents for 25 seconds and we'll throw in this free salt lick. Limited quantity - better move fast." Kevin: salt lick "Let's check it out." Eddy: "Watch it! Those sweaty hands may leave marks." ---- *'Edd': at Eddy's suggestion they play dodgeball "Eddy! Wait! Dodgeball has no educational value whatsoever." Eddy: "Whaddya talking about? It builds character – puts hair on your chest." Jimmy: "Hairy chests are so Neanderthal." ---- *'Edd': in terror as Eddy aims the ball "Eddy! Wait! I have a history with this game." gulps "I see flashes, Eddy. Deep rooted images … tentacles … strangulating every rational nerve. Oh! I'm reliving it, Eddy! Eddy: face on ball "But it's got your face on it, Double D." Edd: "Listen to me, Eddy! Eddy? It's gym class all over again!" ---- *'Ed': "There Jimmy, your turn to hurt Eddy." Eddy: talking about Jimmy inflicting pain on him "Oh! This guy's gonna murder me! Somebody please save me!" ---- *'Eddy': of how Jimmy can be "bettered" into Eddy #2 and thus double the income "A mirror image, one exactly like the other, two peas in a pod, two humps on a camel, a dynamic duo, a pair of underwear-" Edd: "A pair of underwear is one item, Eddy." Eddy: "Same thing." ---- *'Edd': "Hurry, Ed." Ed: "Shhhh. My yeast is rising." Edd: pause "Nut loaf, Ed?" ---- *'Rolf': "Kevin is good at wienering, yes?" Kevin: "That's hotdoggin', Rolf." Jimmy: rings "Time's up, Kevin." Kevin: "That could've been more than 25 seconds!" Jimmy: "Take it to the back of the line, bub!" walks to the back of the line of Jimmy's scam "OK! Cough up the dough Rolfie-Boy." ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy "Has anyone ever told you your hair resembles the backside of a chicken?" ---- *'Eddy': by Jimmy's refusal to share the cash "You thankless little… if it wasn't for me you'd be planting posies!" Jimmy: "Tell it to the judge!" Eddy: "Oh, he's good." ---- *'Sarah': "Oh, Ed." Ed: "Yes, o obnoxious little sister of mine?" Sarah: up a model rocket "See what I've got?" Ed: screaming "That is my 1/32 scale Planet Orbital Retractor #2 model rocket!" Sarah: "Take care of Jimmy, or I'll pulverize your stupid model. Got it!?" Trivia/Goofs *''Listen Closely'': Ed wets himself while in the gerbil costume. *Edd mentions about his phobia with dodgeball in gym class when Eddy forces him to play. On cartoonnetwork.com, the biography of Edd mentions that he was excused from gym class ever since the dodgeball incident, yet in season 5 he is seen in gym class. *Ed sticks Eddy to the garage door with static electricity, and Edd teaches Ed about it in "Every Which Way But Ed". However, this episode aired several seasons before "Every Which Way But Ed." Yet Ed knows all about what Edd would call "The wonders of static electricity". However as Ed isn't very brainy, he may have forgotten how static electricity works in between this episode and "Every Which Way But Ed". *This is one of the few episodes that Jimmy calls Sarah for help whenever the Eds are threatening him, in this episode, the key to bring Sarah to beat up the Eds is by the whistle. *Jimmy's intellect of scamming and scheming comes back in "If It Smells Like an Ed", "Stuck in Ed", "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" and "Tinker Ed". *This episode is referenced by Eddy in "Stuck in Ed", by a fourth wall break (when Eddy says "Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?"). *When Jimmy was going to do his second try at throwing eggs at Sarah's picture, Eddy gave him three eggs, but when Jimmy hit Ed and Edd there were more eggs thrown at them. *Jimmy hit Eddy with the ball so hard, Eddy broke through the garage door and left a hole there (probably because Eddy taunted that Jimmy wouldn't hurt him that hard). *When Eddy gave a wedgie to Jimmy with one egg, two yolks came out! *When Ed said "Shoosh-a, Shush-a!", his mouth didn't move. However, he put his finger on his lips. *In this episode, when Jimmy doesn't listen to Eddy, he gets wedgied by Eddy. It happened about four times in this episode. *We learned that Sarah takes ballet lessons. *Somehow Sarah can hear Jimmy's whistle blow from a distance. *Jimmy does his first scam in this episode. *In this episode, Eddy was teaching Jimmy bad influence, poisoning Jimmy's mind and Jimmy used his bad influences to put it to the real test. *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *This is the first time Jimmy calls Rolf "Rolfie-Boy", which is what Eddy mostly calls him as his nickname. *It is unknown how Sarah could have heard the whistle's noise from where she was considering how she would have been most likely indoors when this occurred. *Ed uses the quote "Have mercy, depraved sibling!" again in "Is There an Ed in the House?". *This episode was nominated for the Leo Awards back in 2001 for having the best Musical Score for an Animation program or series. Gallery Gerbil-ed-jpg.jpg|Gerbil Ed. dodgeball-jpg.jpg|The Eds and Jimmy about to play Dodgeball. ed-hurt-jpg.jpg|He's gonna feel that one in the morning! File:Your_Face.jpg|"But it has your face on it, Double D!" Ed in halfshell 014 0001.jpg|"It's gym class all over again!" eddy-hole-jpg.jpg|Wow, Jimmy has a good arm. jimmy-scam-jpg.jpg|Jimmy's trampoline scam. Video 73QJh33SyVU Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten